


Слышишь колокол?

by syn_filifjonky



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, ООС, ангст, дождь, драма, после смерти, постканон, смерть персонажа, сцена на крыше, финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Лайт с L встречаются после смерти на той самой крыше. Параллельно флэшбэками идут воспоминания Лайта о последних днях его жизни. Последняя реплика в конце принадлежит Лайту.





	Слышишь колокол?

говорит оттуда  
ниоткуда  
где ни говорящих, ни иных  
никакого чаемого чуда  
горестей нежданных никаких

ни тебе ответа, ни привета  
ни печальной женщины в плаще  
сотканном из музыки и света  
ничего подобного вообще

ни звезды, которая погасла  
ни звезды, которая горит  
ничего  
и говорить напрасно  
что же он все время говорит?  
А. Прозоров

Словно тёплая слеза -  
Капля капнула в глаза.  
Там, в небесной вышине,  
Кто-то плачет обо мне.  
М. Цветаева

 

«слышишь?»  
«да?»  
«так больно было. плохо».  
«ну больше ведь не больно».  
«нет».  
«вот и не так уже всё плохо».

\- Принёс?  
\- Принёс.  
Лайт поднимает глаза на стоящего перед ним Миками Тэру.  
Через два дня всё должно закончиться. Встреча назначена на старом складе, обо всем условлено заранее. Если бы не приходилось оставаться одному вечером в квартире, он и не позвал бы его сюда, к себе домой, под предлогом сообщения последних указаний.  
Но приходится, ибо – самому себе признаться в этом невозможно – одному и особенно по вечерам Лайту делается не по себе. Он сам не знает, откуда берется иногда это тоскливое, глубоко в душе сверлящее чувство – не то тоска, не то страх. И чтобы прогнать его, нужно видеть перед собой хоть кого-то живого, нужно говорить с кем-то – хотя бы отдавать приказы.  
Это проверенный способ, и сейчас, вечером, он вызывает к себе по телефону своего помощника. Тот готов ехать к Лайту на ночь глядя через весь город, чтобы услышать приказы Бога.  
Ну и прекрасно. Скоро все закончится.  
Два дня – и наступит Новый Мир, мир Киры. Вот так.

«так плохо все случилось, так больно»  
«ничего, ничего. все давно закончилось».  
«я же хотел, хотел построить мир новый, настоящий, а они – они…»  
«что ж тогда ко мне пришел?»

Миками Тэру смотрит на Лайта, кусая губы, слушая, что он говорит. Немного помедлив, он опускается перед ним на колени. Положив рядом на полу свою тетрадку рядом с тетрадкой Лайта, он обхватывает его колени.  
Лайт скашивает глаза на тетрадку.  
\- Подбери.  
Миками подбирает тетрадь, прячет ее у себя на груди под пальто и снова обнимает колени Лайта, утыкается лицом в них, и Лайт чувствует его прерывистое дыхание. Глядя в заоконную темноту, он кладет руку на голову единственного человека, который считает его Богом.  
Постепенно ощущение живого человеческого тепла успокаивает Лайта.  
Он оглядывается вокруг, по комнате, и вспоминает, что уже поздний вечер, и пора спать.

«Забери меня от них. Они меня измучили – царапаются, щиплют, издеваются. Не дают продыху ни на секунду. везде, куда ни пойду – они, закрою глаза, попытаюсь скрыться - везде они. Кричат «Бог смерти! Новый бог! Посмотрите на него!» Я из-за них уже сам себя не помню. Я с ума сойду».  
«Как же я тебя заберу? Ты сам все это несешь с собой. Надо перетерпеть. Я могу потом за тебя попросить, но все это еще не скоро…»  
«Ты попроси, попроси».  
«Я попрошу».  
«А послушают?»  
«Наши просьбы слушают».

Лайт укрывается одеялом и откидывается на подушку. В спальне полутемно, и, закрывая глаза, он думает: два дня. Два. Впрочем, уже один день.  
Миками Тэру стоит на коленях у кровати, и, опершись о край, постели, всматривается в лицо спящего Бога. Держа его за руку, он до боли сжимает пальцы Лайта.  
Лайт морщится во сне и отворачивается к стенке.  
Миками усаживается на край постели и устраивается там поудобнее. Опершись о спинку кровати, он подкладывает под спину себе подушку и долго сидит, думая о своем и нервно кусая ногти. Постепенно сон одолевает и его, и он засыпает в крайне неудобном положении, свернувшись, в одежде, на краю кровати.

«давно хотел спросить – а как это тут все? Вот мы сидим на крыше, и дождь идет, и холодно, и мокро, и мы – настоящие, и все вокруг, а то будто и нет ничего».  
«ну так нас ведь и правда - нет».  
«как же нет, когда мы – вот, дышим, ходим, разговариваем».  
«видишь, не так уж это и страшно, когда тебя нет».

Шторы чуть раздернуты, и в комнату пробивается рассвет. Лайт поднимает голову и удивленно смотрит на спящего рядом Миками.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь?  
Тот лишь моргает за стеклами очков; пора вставать, Лайт выходит на кухню; сквозь окно светит серый день.  
\- Чайник хоть поставь, - говорит он своему сообщнику.  
Тот кивает и, торопливо двигаясь по кухне, начинает собирать на стол. Ему пора ехать в свой тренажерный зал.  
Лайт перед зеркалом застегивает воротник и поправляет галстук. «Нервы ни к черту, - думает он, косясь на Миками, - вот и на него давеча сорвался. Это никуда не годится, нужно сдерживать себя. Завтра все наконец закончится. Было бы глупо проиграть по какой-нибудь досадной случайности».

«Почему тут всё так? Вроде всё настоящее, но... И откуда снова эта крыша? она же была там…»  
«Ибо Он не создал ничего, кроме рая».  
«Что?»

Сквозь окна в кухню ровно льется пасмурный свет. Должно быть, к вечеру пойдет дождь. Завтра тоже придется ехать по дождю, соображает Лайт. Зато все наконец закончится. 

«зачем мы здесь? зачем ты говоришь мне всё это? я помню, я хотел создать свой, великий мир…»  
«я ничего тебе не говорю. ты сам все говоришь».

Завтра, завтра, думает Лайт, укладываясь в кровать. Завтра все кончится наконец, завтра наступит новый прекрасный мир, новый мир Киры. Завтра… Лайт закрывает глаза.

«Слышишь колокол?»  
«Слышу».  
Лайт зябко передергивает плечами и крепче стискивает рукой такие же замерзшие, мокрые от дождя пальцы собеседника.

Дождь все утро лил как из ведра, всю дорогу стекал струями по стеклу машины. Лайт смотрел на горящие фары машин, вспыхивавшие отражениями в лужах. До назначенного места встречи было уже недалеко. 

«так значит, я был злодеем? обыкновенным убийцей?»  
…  
«дай, ножки тебе погрею».


End file.
